Lo que nunca te dije
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Un pequeño one shot de Uub & Pan. ¿Qué sucede cuándo dices algo que nunca has dicho? Luego de 10 años, Uub le confiesa a Pan cuánto la ama. ¿Ella lo acepta? Un poco de lemon.


** ¿Qué sucede cuándo dices algo qué nunca has dicho?**

* * *

><p><strong>Mí primer One Shot de Uub &amp; Pan. Para mí hacen muy bonita pareja. <strong>

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 10 años desde la derrota de Omega Sheron. La tierra estaba en paz. Goku tenía justamente 5 años de haber regresado de su entrenamiento con Shenlog. Los guerreros Z llevaban varios años sin reunirse. Bulma organiza una fiesta en su casa.<p>

Luego de avisarles a todos… Los invitados comienza a llegar, los más jóvenes guapos y muy bien arreglados, algunos de ellos con sus parejas y anunciando sus futuros matrimonios. Otros más viejos y arrugados, y algunos solteros y con su corazón roto.

En una de las mesas, un poco apartada de todos se encuentra sentada una hermosa joven, con su mirada perdida en la luna. Su expresión no reflejaba muchas esperanzas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

– ¡Pan, que gusto en verte! – Exclamo Bulma, logrando que parte de los invitados notaran su presencia.

– Hola, tía el gusto es mió – susurro al levantarse y darle un abrazo. – Mucho tiempo sin vernos – dijo apenada.

– Si, mucho tiempo te has alejado de nosotros. ¡Pero qué linda estás!

– Gracias.

– ¿Ya tienes algún galán?

–No – contesto muy fría.

– Bueno, pero me imagino que es porque no quieres.

– Tal vez.

Mientras Bulma continuaba tratando de saber las razones de Pan y su soltería… ella pierde su mirada en un joven que acaba de hacer su entrada.

– ¿Tu padre es muy celoso? No puedo creer que sea tan…. ¿Pan? – murmuro al no recibir respuesta.

– ¿Me decías? Disculpa ando algo distraída hoy.

– Bueno pues te dejo… en seguida le diga a Bra que venga.

– No, no, no es necesario, tía.

– Pues te dejo – se despidió con una linda sonrisa. – ¡No olvides lo linda que estás! – grito desde lejos.

Logrando que algunos de los invitados voltearan a verla, entre ellos el chico que ella estaba observando.

La verdad estaba muy linda, a penas tenía 21 años y parecía una princesa, esa noche traía puesto un lindo vestido color rosa, por encima de las rodillas le quedaba ajustado pero le resaltaba su hermosa figura, sus accesorios blanco igual de sus altos tacones. Traía suelto su negro y largo cabello. Tenía el mismo cabello de su abuela Milk en tiempos de juventud, sus lindos ojos negros eran capaces de hacer juego con la noche.

Pero lo más importante esa noche le estaba faltando, compresión y alegría.

Aquel joven permanecía atrapado en una especie de hechizo irrompible, no dejaba de mirarla un solo segundo, pero tampoco poco podía creer que era ella. Él igual estaba muy guapo, y muy elegante. Traía puesta una hermosa camisa color azul, le reflejaba toda su musculatura, un pantalón de color negro, pero su corte de cabello era el mismo único como siempre, su morena piel se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Definitivamente y sin duda alguna era un hombre muy guapo. Con apenas 26 años. Hasta podía decir que era un modelo de revista. Esa noche exagero un poco con su arreglo, cuándo Goku lo invito a la fiesta pensó en la posibilidad de volver a verla… pero tal vez ella estaba comprometida o hasta casada.

Pan comenzaba a inquietarse ese chico tan guapo no dejaba de mirarla, su rostro le era familiar ¿Pero quién? Estaba nerviosa. No existía ninguna duda él la estaba mirando.

– ¿Quién será él? – Pensó – Tal vez debo preguntarle a tío Goten, su rostro se me hace conocido pero no sé. ¿Y si me acerco? Tal vez eso le parezca imprudente.

* * *

><p>– Vaya la imaginaba bonita, pero no con tanta exageración. Nunca lo imagine de ese modo. – Pensó él – Quizás sea una buena noche para decirle… lo que nunca le dije ¡Qué rayos estoy pensando! ¿Para qué voy hacer algo así?<p>

Él continuaba reclamando a su propio sentir, desde que pan era una niña le había atrapado su corazón. Nunca le dijo nada, de cualquier modo ella mostraba interés por otro.

– ¿Uub sucede algo? – Exclamo Goku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– He, disculpe señor Goku – Murmuro avergonzado.

Goku continúo su camino y no le presto atención. Pan decidida se dirigió hasta la mesa de su tío Goten. Uub se encontraba sentado a 8 mesas luego de la Goten.

* * *

><p>– Oye tío ¿Quién es el chico de la camisa azul? – Pregunto en voz baja.<p>

Su tío como siempre estaba muy bien acompañado, y le causaba algo de apuros estar preguntando esas cosas. No era de esas chicas y pues ya llevaba casi 4 años sola y sin esperanzas de amor.

– ¿Él qué está solo? – Pregunto mientras le ofrecía una silla.

– Si, ese mismo.

– Creo que es Uub – Dijo sin asombro.

Pan aclaro sus ojos más de lo normal, no podía creer que era él.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Creo que papá lo ha invitado.

– ¿Uub?

– Oye papá. – Exclamo Goten, aprovechando que su padre estaba cerca.

– ¿Qué sucede hijo?

– Ése de allá es Ubb. ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto, yo quise que venga, creo que es parte de nosotros. – Explico. – ¿Pasa algo con eso?

– Pues, Pan no lo reconoce. – Anuncio no sin antes sonreír con malicia.

Uub continuaba con la mirada atrapada en la chica. Notaba que estaban hablando, pero no sabía de qué.

Goku sin pensarlo le hizo una señal con su mano y Uub sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco. Pan no sabía dónde poner la cara.

– Buenas noches – Apenas logro decir.

– Ubb, quiero qué saludes a mí nieta, al parecer no te recuerda.

– ¿Pan? – Exclamo asombrado y nervioso.

– ¿Uub? – Exclamo sonrojada.

– Con permiso ella y yo nos tenemos que ir – Anuncio Goten tomando la mano de su acompañante.

– Pan, él fue el chico que te salvo la vida ¿Lo has olvidado?

– Claro que no – Contesto con una sonrisa.

– Has crecido mucho, Pan. ¡Es, es, estás muy hermosa! – Murmuro entre susurros.

El ambiente se estaba cargando, él sentía una descarga de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de sus sentidos. Ella estaba casi muda, no pensaba qué ese hombre tan guapo era Uub. Goku aprovechando el silencio se marcho.

– He, he gracias. Igual tú –

– Ahora o nunca. ¡Vale la pena arriesgar el orgullo por el amor! – Pensó él.

Él no lo pensó más.

– Pan, hay algo que nunca te dije, y quiero decírtelo está noche.

– Pues claro. Ven vamos a sentarnos, mí mesa esta por aquí.

–Me gustaría que fuese en otro lugar más tranquilo. ¿Te molesta?

– No, no, claro que no. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Él se quedo pensando unos segundos ¿Era aquello una locura? No sabía a dónde la iba a llevar, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle lo que nunca le dijo.

– Pues, he, dónde nadie más nos tenga que escuchar.

– Entiendo lo que me tratas de decir.

– La orilla del mar ¿Vamos?

– Espérame en la puerta y ya nos vamos, no mejor ve delante y yo te alcanzo.

Ella estaba actuando como una completa demente ¿Pero negarse a escuchar algo de un chico tan elegante? Eso era más demencia. Necesitaba saber qué le iba a decir. Cada una de sus miradas era un rayo que atravesaba su corazón.

– Puede ser peligroso. No quiero que vayas sola, te espero en la puerta.

Ella sólo sonrío con ternura ¿Estoy loca? Fue su pregunta. Pero tal vez un poco de locura le daba acción a su noche. Aprovecho qué no tenía ninguna mirada sobre ella y lo más pronto que pudo salio. Ahí estaba él en el frente de la casa esperándola.

Suspiro al verlo aun despalda estaba guapo y apuesto. Si que había cambiado, era todo un galán hasta parecía un rompe corazones.

– ¿Es muy necesario?

– ¿Lo qué te voy a decir o la discreción?

– La discreción.

- Si.

– Si quieres nos vamos en mí auto.

– Iremos en el mío.

Él lanzo una capsula, y vaya sorpresa para ella un hermoso convertible de último modelo. Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta.

– Muchas gracias.

– Iba a venir volando… pero luego iba a llegar todo arrugado. – bromeo

– Vaya si que cuidas la imagen.

– No, no tanto eso, es qué el señor Goku me dijo que era formal.

– Abuelito es un exagerado.

– Pero creo que no solo a mí me dijeron eso. ¡Estas lindísima! – Dijo con un suspiro.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Igual tu.

* * *

><p>Ambos se quedaron callados. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la playa.<p>

Una vez más él como todo un galán le abrió la puerta.

– Creo que ahora podemos hablar. – Dijo al ponerse frente a ella.

– Te escucho.

Él dio un ahogado suspiro de valor.

– Hay muchas cosas que nunca te dije y está noche es mí última oportunidad – Murmuro bajando su cabeza – Tal vez mi poco valor para los sentimientos me llevaron a nunca hacerlo… ¡Pero lo haré!

– Dime…

– Pan, desde hace muchos años… yo, yo, estoy enamorado de ti – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, sin una sola respuesta, por tanto años había sentido una linda atracción por él pero nunca le dijo nada.

– Uub, yo, yo, tengo que decirte que, que, que igual me gustas mucho. Sólo que antes no me dí cuenta de eso. – Dijo al darle la espalda.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

– No voy a jugar con algo así ¡No soy una niña!

– Sé qué no eres una niña, eres una chica adulta muy linda. – Murmuro al tomarle la mano.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

– Siempre pensé que eras novia de Trunks. Pero hoy me dí cuenta que al parecer no eres la novia de nadie.

– Yo nunca he tenido nada con él, además de eso siempre estuve equivocada.

–Pero ese no es el tema. Ahora estamos hablando de nosotros dos.

Continuaban escuchando el sonido del mar, la luna alumbraba sus brillantes rostros.

– Uub que no se te ocurra jugar conmigo. Ya he tenido decepciones.

– Lo último que haría en mí vida es jugar contigo. ¡Por ti doy mí vida!

– Eso no la dudo, ya lo hiciste una vez. – Bromeo.

– Y cuándo Baby me golpeo te enfadaste mucho. – Murmuro al tocarle la mejilla

– Tú estabas inconciente. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

– Goten.

–Vaya que chismoso.

– Olvida a Goten. Hablemos de nosotros.

– ¡Ya te dije que me gustas!

– ¡Ya te dije que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años, y estoy dispuesto hacerte feliz! ¿Quieres?

– Podemos intentarlo. – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Uub la sujeto de su cintura y la beso de la manera más delicada posible, un beso corto pero lleno de pasión.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, para luego volver a repetir el acto. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de calor. Pan comenzó a quitarle su camisa para poder tocar su tentador torso. Sin darse cuenta él la tumbo en la arena y comenzó acariciar sus muslos. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido de placer cuando él apretó sus glúteos.

Su entrepierna comenzaba a notarse. Ella desabrocho su pantalón. Poco a poco el comenzó a quitarle sus vestido ninguno ponía resistencia. Parecía una locura pero su pasión era desenfrenada. Se estaba comiendo a besos, él sellaba cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca.

– Creo que tienes mucha ropa, Pan. – Murmuro en un susurro.

– Encárgate de eso.

Esa palabra fue la llave maestra para desatar su locura. Luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban desnudos. Ella estaba debajo de él. La observaba tan bonita que estaba algo intimidado por lo que estaban haciendo.

Luego de recorrer sus cuerpos con sus bocas y hacer todo tipo de caricias. ¿Se creyeron los autores del amor? Parecía una irrealidad. Pero ambos perdieron la cordura. Lentamente el separo sus piernas notando la humedad de ella.

De manera lenta comenzó a entrar… pero un grito lo detuvo.

– ¡Ay! – Se quejo.

– ¿Eres, eres virgen? – Exclamo preocupado.

– Ya luego hablamos de eso. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Su orden fue cumplida, él sonrío con orgullo. Luego de unos minutos se encontraba sin ningún problema dentro de ella. Sus gemidos indicaron el final, él termino derramado en ella.

Luego de un largo tiempo recobraron sus sentidos. Ella se encontraba desnuda entre los brazos de él y recostada en su pecho se quedó dormida. Él no le pareció bien despertarla por lo qué la acomodo en el asiento de atrás y él se quedó pensando en lo sucedido, claro con ella entre sus brazos. Le parecía increíble pero era cierto.

– ¡Por fin has despertado! – Exclamo feliz.

– ¿Uub porqué no me llamaste? Mí padre debe estar preocupado.

– No te preocupes por eso.

– Si debo preocuparme estoy en problemas.

– Claro que no, estás conmigo.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¡Claro!

– Ahora recuerdo que dejé mi celular.

– Pan, deja de preocuparte por las cosas qué pueden pasar.

Ella sólo respiro con resignación ya eran más de las 4 de la madrugada. ¿Despertaba desnuda en brazos de un hombre? Su familia no tenía ideas de su paradero. Ella no era una niña pero tampoco una pervertida.

– Me imagino que estas pensado lo peor de mí – Dijo al mirarlo.

– Te has equivocado – Dijo al besarla.

– Uub, no sé lo qué me paso. No me comporto así.

– ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

–No pensé qué fuera necesario.

– Te he quitado algo muy valioso. – Dijo apenado. – Tal vez crees que soy un aprovechado.

– No meas quitado nada, yo te la dí. ¿Estás arrepentido?

– ¡Eso nunca!

– Me alegra saberlo. ¿Seguro?

– De lo único que estoy seguro es de lo que siento por ti. Jamás voy a pensar mal de ti. Eres una mujer muy valiosa y mi orgullo de un hombre por ser el primero y el único en tu vida crece sin parar.

– ¿El único? – Pregunto sin entender. – Uub he perdido mí cabeza por ti, mira dónde estoy.

– ¡Si el único! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

– ¡Si! Sé que es muy pronto para algo como eso, pero estoy segura de que te quiero.

Se besaron de la manera más apasionada.

Al amanecer Uub respondió por la noche de Pan. Gohan sin dudarlo se molesto un poco, pero al final de todo él era un buen chico y a pesar de eso ella no era una niña. Uub tenía todo para hacerla feliz.

Luego de 6 meses de novios se casaron. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero a lo lejos se notaban muy enamorados. Él había terminado su carrera de Ing. Civil y ella la de comunicación . Juntos formaron una linda familia.

* * *

><p>5 meses después de la boda...<p>

– Te amo, pan. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz – Dijo al besarla.

– Yo igual te amo, gracias por decirme eso que nunca me dijiste.

– Gracias por aceptarme. ¿Por cierto qué te dijo el médico?

– ¡Que vas hacer papá! – Exclamo.

– ¡Si que me haces feliz! – Exclamo mientras la levanto por la cintura, y luego la beso.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de ellas hasta que analice algunas cosas. <strong>

**Ellos son la primera pareja del álbum "Amai Yume" xD Yo invento mucho. Pues es una pasión que surgen de mí alma. **

**De cada pareja haré un vídeo y un One Shot. Si quieren ver el vídeo de ellos "Juntos Uub & Pan" Está en mi cuenta de YouTube**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios,y si quieren un historia larga no duden en decirme.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima pareja. "Seiya &amp; Miho" Vídeo. <strong>**A dónde va el amor**

**One Shot. Aquello que juntos vivimos. ¿Qué sucede después de la promesa de Seiya? **

**Todos sabemos lo qué a él le sucede en la batalla contra Hades. Pero luego de unos años él regresa al mundo normal. **

**¿Miho lo esperó? Imaginen qué ella está comprometida con otro. Inspirada en la canción Sueños Compartidos. **


End file.
